roadredemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Road Redemption
Road Redemption brings state-of-the-industry combat controls, insane crashes, destructible environments, AI, ragdoll physics, and online multiplayer to the classic formula. DarkSeas Games is bringing back the challenging, skill-based gameplay that defined gaming on the Sega Genesis (MegaDrive), 3DO, and Nintendo 64. If you never had a chance to play those games, imagine a more focused, and more brutal Carmageddon. Story Road Redemption takes place in a nightmare version of the American midwest. You play a recently-paroled felon. After 8 years in federal prison, you must work your way back up from the bottom of your old motorcycle club. As you rise in the ranks, it becomes clear that not all of your brothers are acting in the best interests of the club, and may even be responsible for your incarceration. You must play a pivotal role in the resulting power struggle, with multiple outcomes depending on your actions. Eventually, you can lead your own faction and fight to control territory and drug distribution routes in a war for survival and supremacy. Kickstarter Gameplay mechanics Road Redemption features a complex and rewarding combat system designed, from the ground up, to offer a great experience on mouse and keyboard. Obviously PC gamepads, including the Xbox 360 gamepad, are fully supported. The Road Redemption 'fighting system involves counters and parries. A stronger weapon is always an advantage, but even a weaker combatant can get the upper hand by forcing his opponent off the road, or ''into oncoming traffic. Gun combat is a '''minor '''part of the game, as ammo is a scarce resource in the world of '''Road Redemption. There's no such thing as auto-aim, so when you do make that shot, it's 100% your doing. Features *Single Player Campaign with story and Multiplayer Modes including free-for-all and team-based missions *A complex and rewarding combat system designed, from the ground up, to offer a great experience on mouse and keyboard. Of course, PC gamepads, including the Xbox 360 gamepad, are fully supported. *A deep fighting system involving counters and parries. A stronger weapon is always an advantage, but even a weaker combatant can get the upper hand by forcing his opponent off the road, or into oncoming traffic. *Gun combat is a minor part of the game, as ammo is a scarce resource in the world of Road Redemption. There's no such thing as auto-aim, so when you do make that shot, it's 100% your doing. *Microtransaction Free Mission types Road Redemption's single-player campaign features a variety of mission types, each a variation on the the tried and true combat racing gameplay. The following are a few Road Redemption mission types: *'Combat Race:' This is your typical mission. Compete with rival bikers for rewards, such as a broken down armored car, full of hard currency. Either get there first or be the last alive. *'Police Escape:' An army of police cars, bikes, and choppers are on your tail. Lead your fellow club members to safety. No reason not to cause some damage along the way. A well-timed lead pipe to the face will take a cop off his bike. Similarly, a well-placed round from a grenade launcher disables a police vehicle pretty effectively. *'Assassin:' You’ve managed to whittle a rival motorcycle club down to a few members. Now it’s your job to chase down their leader through a crowded city. Of course, his last remaining lieutenants are going to make that as hard as possible for you. *'Convoy Assault:' You got word that a convoy of 18-wheelers is passing through your territory. If you can defeat the vehicle's heavily-armed escort, the bounty is yours. A shotgun blast to an 18 wheeler’s tire tends to slow it down. *'Escape from Enemy Territory: '''A planned exchange on the roof of a skyscraper has gone awry, and now you’re alone on rival turf. Race from rooftop to rooftop as you try to escape rival motorcycle club members, who are vying for your head. *'Ambush:' A rival club thought they could have a relaxing ride home after a big score. Little did they know that you've been scouting them. Take out as many as you can before they reach their home base. *'Fan Suggested Missions: '''We’re eager to hear what you want to do in Road Redemption, so pleaselet us know. Soundtrack References #https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/darkseasgames/road-redemption